Estamos buscando una salida
by REDILICK
Summary: Cuando Roxas cae al vacío para ser uno con el olvido será capaz de ver por unos momentos sus recuerdos difusos en un viaje de auto descubrimiento. Resignado a desaparecer junto a sus memorias Roxas se encontrará con alguien que también lo ha perdido todo. Sus voces ya no eran escuchadas por nadie más hasta que se encontraron en esa playa por primera vez.


**Hola.**

 **Espero les guste este pequeño One-shot. De Kingdom Hearts. Aquí voy a intentar hacerlos imaginar el recorrido de Roxas por el "olvido" o lo que el creé que sintió Xion al desaparecer poco a poco. Para entender este pequeño escrito si deberán haber seguido de cerca a los personajes principales de las entregas, ojalá les guste.**

 **Estamos buscando una salida.**

Recordaba a lo lejos, entre mis recuerdos más profundos, una torre. Era inmensa desde las calles de una ciudad donde las tardes eran largas y el crepúsculo lo cubría todo. Recuerdo el sonido del mar a lo lejos y las olas golpeando la costa. Un sabor frio a helado de sal marina inunda mi boca al recordar este lugar. Aquí no me siento solo, aunque sepa que así sea, hay dos personas que se sientan conmigo al final de la torre, no recuerdo bien sus nombres, no recuerdo nada de ellos, pero sé que ellos me conocen y yo los conozco a ellos. Hay risas que llenan el ambiente y sonrisas que le dan color a todo. Nuestros ojos azules buscan el cielo. Él me mira como mi amigo y mi mentor, el que siempre me ha cuidado, yo lo miró como si fuera a desaparecer de mi cabeza en cualquier momento, tengo miedo a olvidar incluso que te he olvidado. Ella me sonríe y sé que debo estar soñando, pues algo me dice que es imposible que me sonría, algo muy dentro de mí me dice que ella ya no puede sonreír para mí. Me coloco entre ambos y sonrió cabizbajo. ¿Quiénes eran ustedes? ¿Dónde están ahora? Me encuentro lamentando la perdida de dos personas a las cual conocí, pero ahora se evaporan de mi mente como una densa bruma. De repente siento un dolor muy fuerte en mis ojos, y puedo sentir que se humedecen, mi vista se vuelve borrosa por algunos momentos ¿Intento llorar? Yo no puedo llorar, ¿O acaso si puedo? No lo recuerdo bien. Él me alborota el cabello y su boca se abre intentando articular algo, pero soy incapaz de escuchar lo que dice, es como si fuera una película muda, le sonrió para no hacer que se preocupe y finjo estar bien. Entonces ella me empuja y me mira directamente a los ojos, ¿Se ha dado cuenta en que estoy fingiendo? Me mira con reproche y le veo pedirme algo, me está haciendo una pregunta. ¿Cómo te llamas? No la miró más, me doy cuenta que no soy capaz de recordar su nombre y de nada serviría intentarlo, simplemente desaparecerás de mí. Ella agacha la mirada y comprende mi situación. Él entonces nos abraza y vuelve a abrir la boca, está intentando calmarnos, él intenta hacer que el momento perdure un poco más. Ella se acomoda mejor y se recuesta en mí apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, él la sigue y hace lo mismo, intento recordarlos mejor, pero no logro ver más allá de sus sombras conmigo. Es en ese momento que todo se desvanece con un soplo del viento, como si fuera arena en una lejana playa, todo se desvanece poco a poco y logró darme cuenta de ellos, caigo al vacío. Mientras caigo hay muchas escaleras a mi alrededor, son de cristal y se sostienen a la nada del lugar ¿Dónde me encuentro ahora? ¿A dónde se han ido él y ella? Mientras caigo escucho que alguien me llama, no dice ningún nombre en particular, pero sé que es a mí a quien llama. Entonces desde un escalón logro ver muchas siluetas encapuchadas, todas parecen mirarme, y de la nada explotan en una bruma oscura que me va rodeando poco a poco mientras aquellas siluetas desaparecen entre la oscuridad. El lugar se torna oscuro, al parecer he caído hasta un lugar muy profundo de dónde sea que me encuentre. Hay una luz que me sigue buscando, más allá de toda esta oscuridad soy capaz de sentir que me busca. Yo intento encontrarla a toda costa, pero sé que esa luz tampoco puede alcanzarme. Entonces traspaso una capa de agua, puedo sentir que está helada, pero no me causa ningún dolor, es todo lo contrario, es como si perteneciera a este profundo lugar. Ahora, hundiéndome en este lugar puedo sentir otra presencia siguiéndome. Es un chico. Pero es diferente a él. Este chico es más pequeño, su cabello es castaño y sus ojos azules son iguales a los míos y a los de ella. El chico nada a mi alrededor observándome, parece que se está disculpando conmigo, yo intento decirle que no es necesario que de igual forma no sé qué me haya hecho. Él crece poco a poco y de un momento a otro parece más grande que yo, es difícil acostumbrarme a su mirada pues poco a poco me hundo más y más perdiéndolo de vista, el chico me grita y por un momento logró escuchar su voz.

—¡Roxas! —lo oigo decir mientras nos alejamos.

Así que mi nombre es ¿Roxas? No sirve de nada recordarlo ahora, ya no, ahora que todo se está perdiendo, incluso ahora que no te veo estoy olvidando tu grito, olvidándote, olvidándome. A mi alrededor puedo ver la copa de árboles viejos con un troco oscuro y estrecho. Deberían darme miedo, pero sé que no puedo sentir miedo, jamás lo sentí. Caigo al suelo y me doy cuenta que ahora he llegado a lo más profundo de mi recorrido. Todo a mi alrededor es un bosque, un bosque oscuro y con formas retorcidas por todos lados, hay espejos colgando de las ramas de los árboles y cuando trato de verme en uno de ellos no logro ver nada. Comienzo a caminar por aquel oscuro lugar y me doy cuenta que no estoy solo, no del todo. Puedo sentir la presencia de muchas cosas "vivas" aquí, pero son seres que preferiría no ver. Al seguir mi camino me encuentro con un sendero algo despejado de árboles, es un camino que se enrosca en forma de espiral y se extiende por un horizonte de la nada absoluta. Intento dar marcha atrás, pero los arboles me cierran el camino, al parecer aún no termina mi viaje al olvido. Sin otra opción sigo el retorcido camino, hay momentos en los que estoy de cabeza, pero no caigo, otros donde los árboles desaparecen y reaparecen en otros lugares, aquellas cosas no han dejado de seguirme desde que bajé aquí, no me molestan, pero parecen estar interesadas en mí. Intento no prestar mucha atención, al mirar hacia atrás el camino es cerrado por los árboles y sus troncos viejos. Sigo mi camino hasta llegar al final de este, no sé cuánto he caminado para llegar aquí, pero supongo que no existe el tiempo en este lugar. El final del camino es una puerta vieja, hecha de madera vieja y con muchas grietas. Tiro de la perilla y la abro de golpe, el lugar a donde he llegado parece una cueva con forma de cúpula, hay algunos dibujos en las paredes y una luz que viene de afuera lo alumbra de todo, hay una salida más allá de la cueva, esta resplandece con la luz del sol. Atravieso aquel umbral de luz y parece ser que he llegado a la costa de un lugar en el que nunca he estado. La luz de este sitio me causa dolor, ya me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. La playa está sola o eso parece ser hasta que veo a lo lejos una silueta, es una chica. Me acerco poco a poco a esta nueva persona, primero pienso que se trata de alguien a quien he conocido antes, quizá de ella. Al estar a escasos pasos de llamar la chica se gira y me detengo. Ahora que me he acostumbrado a la luz puedo ver de quien se trata, no la recuerdo, pero hay un sentimiento muy cálido dentro de mí que me dice que puedo estar con ella.

—¿Ven? —me dice, parece sorprendida al verme aquí. Se levanta sonriente y yo comienzo a sentirme nervioso, ¿ella sabe quién soy yo? ¿Soy Ven? Corre hacia mí y mientras más se acerca yo extiendo mis brazos para recibir lo que sé que será un abrazo. Cuando quedamos a un paso uno del otro ella se detiene— tú… tú no eres Ven…—esta desconcertada, yo sigo con los brazos extendido a ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te detienes ahora? Yo realmente estaba buscando a alguien más aquí y ahora que lo encuentro parece ser que está decepcionada de verme. ¿Esperaba a alguien más? —realmente pensé que eras Ven… ¿Quién eres tú? —bajo lentamente las manos, yo intento recordar, pero no puedo. Me dejo caer rendido al fin, he perdido todo recuerdo de quien soy yo. Ella parece preocupada y se acerca a mí para ver que este bien. Me sujeta de los hombros y me ve detenidamente, parece triste de sólo verme, pero también es como si le gustase encontrarme—haz estado solo mucho tiempo… Yo también he estado mucho tiempo sola—ella me sujeta con calidez y siento que por fin puedo desaparecer, que mientras alguien pueda recordar que existí no hay problema en desvanecerme con esta luz, justo en esta playa que en dónde jamás he estado, aquí con ella.

De la nada, detrás de esta persona parecen él y ella. Ambos me están sonriendo. ¿Han estado aquí todo este tiempo? No, ellos no están aquí, ahora me doy cuenta que están dentro de mí. Ella me ve detrás de esta nueva chica y me sonríe, yo intento contestar a esa acción y al parecer lo logró pues la persona que me sostiene me regresa la sonrisa, ella debe de pensar que le estoy sonriendo, pero no es así hay alguien más aquí con nosotros, pero no puedes verla. Él entonces se sienta a un lado mío me con una sonrisa traviesa y cómplice me repite.

—Te llamas Roxas, jamás lo olvides. Tú eres Roxas—siento una fuerte sensación de recordarlo todo—yo soy Axel y sigo ahí afuera, búscame para poder encontrarnos de nuevo.

—¡Yo también! —ella me mira con sus ojos azules y es ahora que puedo verla por completo—me prometiste que jamás me olvidarías, ¡así que no lo hagas Roxas! Yo soy…

—Eres Xion…—ella me sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora te recuerdo Xion, a ti también Axel… yo soy capaz de recordarlos.

Siento una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla. ¿Yo puedo llorar? ¡Estoy llorando! Estoy llorando por qué los extraño, por qué sé que debo de encontrarlos, debemos vernos una vez más. Él y ella desaparecen y se unen a la cálida luz del sol de esta playa. La chica que me sostiene me mira intrigada, parece estar preocupada por mí. Me limpia mis lágrimas y me abraza, yo le contesto de la misma manera y me doy cuenta de que al fin puedo sentir todo, recuerdo haber llorado, sonreído con alegría, sufrir y sentirme feliz, yo recuerdo haber estado vivo.

—Ya todo estará bien, tranquilo…—me dice ella.

—Lo sé, ahora yo lo sé…—le sonrió y me sonríe.

—Soy A qua.

—Soy Roxas.

—Un gusto el conocerte—decimos al unisonó los dos juntos.


End file.
